The Manic Melancholy of Mundane Marmoreal
by blackkeysandwhitelines
Summary: The sequel to the Tumultuous Teapot of Tarrant Hightopp. The Red Queen seeks revenge on her darling sister Mirana, and does so by praticing the dark magic of possesion. A new knight may be the Champion Mirana needs.
1. Chapter 1: Curiosity Killed the Queen

**The Manic Melancholy of Mundane Marmoreal**

Chapter 1: Curiosity killed the Queen

Bugs always seems to fascinate the Queen. Whether it was the vibrant blue of her dear friend Absalom, or the fiery red of the spider that lay before the Queen of Marmoreal. Bugs could do so many things for the lovely Queen. They could secrete an ingredient a potion she needed or fill the lovely insect room that the hierarchy now sat in.

Mirana emitted a deep sigh as the spider gently crawled up the bored Queen's hand. The legs gently tickled her as she sat with her head in her pearly white hand. She could not help but think of all the terrible things she did to her dear friends.

Her Champion, Alice Kingsleigh, lay in the infirmary with her skin mending from blow her neck received. She never wanted her dear friend to be injured. Mirana would have substituted herself at the chopping block if she could, but she couldn't help but think something was wrong.

Tarrant came back, and she was overjoyed but she wasn't in love with the lad. She knew that Tarrant was solely Alice's and Alice was solely Tarrant's. This fact didn't even bother Mirana. The Queen could not settle the feeling in her stomach that rang entirely through her body. It was a warning signal, a bell, if you will that kept telling her something. The only thing that she could think of was the terrible day before the near death of her dear friend, Alice.

_The rain fell with much gusto and vigor as the delicate Queen looked out the window of her chamber. The wind whipped the trees with much intensity, but it wind's harsh behavior did not touch the Queen's curtain. Mirana was thinking of her dear friends, Tarrant and Alice, when she felt it. The presence of another._

_Mirana turned around with much decorum as she met eyes with an unfamiliar figure. Mirana slowly made her way to the ghoulish figure. The presence looked at her with a glint of mischief as she walked closer. The monarch felt entranced as she began to do as the presence told her. Not once did the figure speak, but it did at all times spoke with its eyes._

'_Sit' the figure would command with its look that said danger and wickedness. Mirana could not tear away, and she could not refuse. She knew she shouldn't obey, but the fair woman could not help but draw herself to the wickedness. The spirit stood there with hollow eyes that blazed more vibrant than the moon. 'Drink me' the presence commanded as it held a small vial out from its dark dress robes._

_The monarch's hand quivered ever so slightly as she slowly reached for the vial. Its contents darker than any night she had ever seen in Underland. The substance screamed of death, of wickedness, but it was seductive and smooth. Mirana let the cool vial touch her delicate lips as she swallowed the liquid inside. The contense felt as though it froze her insides as it went down her throat._

_Then, she felt it. The fire that began to burn her. She tried to scream. The thrashed against the marble floors beating her hand into its shiny base. The pain felt as though it surpassed the hell of death itself. The figure watched as she writhed staring at her with satisfaction. She then felt the thought ring through her. "I'm back little sister, and I shall take my revenge." Mirana knew then that her sister had been practicing the dark magic. The magic that would undeniably destroy the wonderful world of Underland._


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**The Manic Melancholy of Mundane Marmoreal**

Chapter 2: The Awakening

He sat there with his fiery red hair unkempt hair gently kissing his face from lack of his vigorous movement. His hat full of color and wonder lay in his lap begging him to sit upon his head, but he denied its pleas because he could only focus on her. There she lay like a beautiful, fragile porcelain doll awaiting his touch.

_His _Alice. How could she do that to his Alice? Tarrant could not contain his outlandish cursing from bubbling out his straight lined expression. He wanted to scream, yell, and throw things to let his frustration out. He wouldn't, no he _couldn't_, he had to be strong, yes, and he had to be strong for her.

Every now and again her fragile body would shuffle or toss beneath the sheets of the infirmary, but the lass would not awake from her slumber. No matter how much pleading or silly tactics the man tried he was left in the hands of time. Time and fate would surely take care of the dear Hatter because they owed him so.

Every day the Hatter would sit. There would be no words, and sometimes the attendants worried if the poor man was breathing, but there he sat. There was an occasional stroke of her hand or hair to remind him she was there, and she was alive. The lass was mostly unresponsive, but Tarrant had faith that she would awake.

He would mutter "Today, yes, today his dear Alice would awake. " Much of his delusional statements just led the poor lad to disappointment and shattered dreams. He knew all the things he would do for her, and with her. Tarrant knew that most of all he needed her because he would surely die without her.

He lost track of all time, he had memorized all the beautiful soft features of her face, and he most of all knew how many marvelous hats he would make for his lass. It seemed like an eternity that he would wait, and nothing took away more life from the lad that waiting for his lass. Tarrant began to leave his lass once more because he could not stay overnight the warden had to throw him out because he would sometimes fall into his 'fits' from looking at his Alice in this state. He began to slowly retreat from the wretched scene, but before he did he gave her delicate hand a light squeeze.

He felt a little response, but quickly brushed it off. He knew she could not awake! How could she? The doctors told him, yes, they had told him all too well that she may _never_ awake. He released her hand, and could not look towards his lass. The tears began to well up in his eyes with vigor, flooding to stain his perfectly stoic face. The expression broke with as much determination as the Hatter could muster to sustain composure. The light sobs emitted from the solemn man when he heard the soft voice.

"Tarrant?"

**AN: Hey there readers! I would like to say I am sorry for the ridiculously short chappie but school has been totally kicking my behind! I am going to try to keep y'all on your toes as much as I can, and still ensnare you into my little reading circle! Mkay, so thanks for the reviews! Please Review this chappie because YES I know you are subscribe to my story mkay? I get the emails!;) Also pray for me I am taking the PSAT this Wednesday and I need to do VERY VERY VERY well!:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Who Are You?

**The Manic Melancholy of Mundane Marmoreal**

**AN: So here's the next chappie! I am sorry in advance for the short chappie! But yeah! ALSO REVIEW! And any harry potter fans need to check out my stories involving it! I have two REALLY cute ones!;) Much Love, MJ**

Chapter 3: Who _are_ you?

The fair Queen had done her fair share of visiting the Champion. There had been many a nights that she sat by her dear friend's bedside and cried. She missed her dear friend Alice, and felt utterly terrible for doing this to her, no matter how indirect it may have been. Mirana was worried and fearful of what her wicked sister Iracebeth would do to Maromeal.

Mirana knew that Iracebeth's control of possession was not yet at its strongest because she could only tap into Mirana's body ever so often. The monarch tried her best to remain in control, but she could not find a soul in Maromeal that knew about the dark arts. This meant Mirana would have to travel past Maromeal to Snud to find answers. The Queen would have to take a leave to find assistance.

The woman paced back and forth in her chambers as she wondered how she would formulate and commence her plan. She would need to be cunning, and daring. Mirana would have to be to opposite of everything she was taught to be. The Queen would have to be brave.

_Brave_. What a funny paradox the monarch created for herself! How could she of all people possibly be _brave?_ Why she nearly killed one of her dearest friends, and only visits her at nights so no one would see her. Not to mention that she hadn't even apologized to her dear friend the Hatter for all the aguish she caused him.

If Mirana were to be brave by any measure she would apologize to Tarrant and _then_ she would begin her quest.

Mirana headed down the pristine halls of Maromeal deciding that she would apologize, and that's when she entered the mundane hospital room.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Tarrant turned around to see Mirana standing there looking at him. He did not want to see her, and he did not want to lash out into another of what one would call 'rages.' He stood there and did not speak, but just let Mirana speak.

"I am so sorry for everything that is happening, I swear that I never meant for any of this to take place! Please believe me! I just don't know how to explain, but I will I promise." Mirana said exasperatedly as her pleaded for the lad's forgiveness.

"I donn wann…" Tarrant was about to become lost in his deep Outlandish brogue when the faint voice of his love spoke.

"Where…where am I?" The delicate blonde asked as she looked up at the two people having a debacle of sorts in front of her.

"Alice! My dear lovely Alice you are awake!" Tarrant greeted as he ran to his dear lass embracing her in the largest hug he could muster. The Milliner was fairly disappointed when the lass did not return his gesture. When the man released her she looked at him with a furrowed brow, and spoke.

"Who _are_ you?"


	4. Chapter 4: Good Knight

**The Manic Melancholy of Mundane Marmoreal**

Chapter Four: Good Knight

"Who _are_ you?" Alice asked quite confused with the strangely colored many in front of her. She looked at him with her brow furrowed not quite sure how to take him in. She was taken aback with his appearance but she was also intrigued.

"Why you know who I am. My dear..My dear Alice." The Hatter was absolutely beside himself. Those words shattered the world around him. She had completely forgotten him. She _forgot_ him. Those words sucked all of the gusto and muchness he thought he had inside him. The feelings grew in the pit of his stomach like a raging storm that threatened to take him over. He lowered his head in disappointment.

The tears slowly escaped his eyes…he would not let her see them.

He reached for her hand…She pulled away.

He could feel it he was on the verge of breaking the anger filled his body in what seemed to be like milliseconds.

"Excuse me.." He said as he made his way by the shocked Queen out of the hospital wing with a string of Outlandish curses shattering the silence of the hospital ward.

Mirana stood there in shock looking at her dear blonde friend. The poor girl look confused, she did not look scared or worried. She just looked confused. Mirana regained her composure and closed her agape mouth.

"He's….well; you see, he's your courter of sorts." The fair Queen explained as she walked delicately over to the lass. Alice furrowed her brow a little more looking at the Queen.

"Why? I don't even know where I am! Where's mother? Where's Diniah? Aunt Imogene? Where am I? This doesn't look home or anywhere I have ever been!" The girl's tone began to pick up rather quickly as she realized the gravity of her situation.

"Now, calm down dear. I know this may be a bit of a shock to you. But this is your home. You are in Underland." Mirana grabbed her dear friend's hand trying to soothe away so of the feelings of nervousness she was emitting.

"I will have someone explain everything to you, now, you get some rest."

Mirana got up to leave and plan the rest of her quest.

"But I have some much I need to know..Can I at least ask you one more question?"

Mirana nodded turning away from Alice and heading towards the exit.

"What was that strange man, I mean, My Courter's name?"

Mirana sighed. She knew that she was the one that did this to Tarrant. She knew that the poor milliner was hurt, but more importantly she knew she was the reason that Alice was the way she was. Mirana still had her back turned to her friend, the friend that she betrayed.

"Tarrant. His name is Tarrant Hightopp."

**~.o.O.o.~**

"It's TIME TO GET UP LADIES!" General Lancelot screamed to the platoon of white knights tucked away in their bunks. Zander flew out of his bunk like a Bandersnatch ready for its kill.

Zander knew that this was not a usual protocol and that if general Lancelot was waking up his entire platoon that there was a reason. Everyone lined up in their customary fashion waiting for their leader to dispense their orders.

"As you all know, this is an unusual wake up call. You all must be wondering why I have summoned you from your quarters at such an early hour." The staunch leader paused to let the information process because he knew that most of his soldiers were groggy.

"Lady Mirana has requested the company of another in her upcoming journey. So, I have the lucky privilege from picking out of you runts to guard the fair Queen."

Zander spaced out while the general spoke. He was having a hard time digesting the words his leader was saying. He knew that he was in the lowest squad in the entire white army. There were dozens upon dozens of men who fought better, knew more, and even had more experience. Yet, she chose _our___squad?

"Mirana told me. She does not judge on the skill of a man, but rather the bravery of his heart. Now, Suit up and get ready because the Queen has prepared a special test for you to take. The man that proves himself worthy will guard Mirana with their life. Disperse."

Zander couldn't help, but wonder what the test was and why she chose this particular squadron. He knew one thing he would prove it to everyone that day. He would prove that he is a Good Knight.


	5. Chapter 5: The Test of Courage

**The Manic Melancholy of Mundane Marmoreal**

Chapter 5: The Test of Courage

Zander was panting trying to regain some normalcy in his breathing patterns. The day was hot and he had to trek with the rest of his platoon up a one thousand foot summit with eighty pounds of luggage on his back. The task was painstaking and grueling, but Zander would prove himself.

The General did not speak about the challenge the entire journey up the precarious mountain, but Zander knew that Queen was not about to let the challenge be ordinary or easy by any means. The Platoon made their way to the top of the mountain where a large waterfall resided on the other side.

"Each of you will go through a task specifically designed for you. In these tasks you will be put against your worst fears. If you pass this test then you will escort the Queen."

Zander watched knight after knight, soldier after soldier, arrive from their test. Many did not make it back. Many were shipped back down the mountain to the hospital ward. The trauma was too much. Zander could feel his palms sweat watching each of the men go through the devil of a test.

Many came out shaking or convulsing would be a better word. The strongest men in the platoon were reduced to tears and vomit. This made Zander nervous.

"Zander."

Hearing his name never felt more menacing in his life.

**~.o.O.o.~**

"Zander St. James" Mirana said with a smile. The young man before her looked nervous, but strong. She could see something in his eyes. He looked at her and bowed.

"Milady"

"You may rise."

Mirana looked at him. She could admit he was definitely something to look at. He had a well defined jaw line that complemented his honest eyes. His body was defined from the strict regiment of military workouts, but perhaps the most riveting thing about him was his presence. He stood there with an ambience that was overwhelming. She knew he was the right choice she knew he was the knight that was the most courageous.

"So, you are the knight that passed the test of courage?"

"Yes, Milady."

General Lancelot intervened. Telling the Fair Queen about the knight's riveting tale of courage and honor.

"He was put against four Bandersnatches. At this point in time he encountered an unconscious man from his platoon and had to choose between leaving his teammate and fighting..with his bare hands. He threw his team mate over his shoulder and fought. The lad made it to the end of the water fall. He had to make a decision. He could either save himself and his teammate or die. The catch in the whole story was that Zander is deathly afraid of height."

"So, he clearly did not jump."

"No ma'am. I jumped. I jumped a 300 foot fall."

Mirana gasped looking at the man in front of her. She could not believe that anyone would jump off of those falls. They were full of unmentionable dangers. No one in their right mind would jump off the Falls of Outer Snud that is why she proceeded with that test. She did not expect anyone to pass that test. However, she had one final trick up her sleeve.

She rose from her seat with both men in the room watching. She unsheathed the sword from its scabbard.

"Now, Zander, you must kill Lancelot or be put to death."

"Pardon?"

Lancelot stood there with a clenched jaw. He withdrew his sword. The clashing of metal began.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Underland? Alice was confused, she was beyond confused. This land was strange and different from anything she ever saw in London. She could see glimpses of her memory peeking through like hole in a curtain.

She would catch glimpses of people laughing and colorful creatures. Even sometimes she saw the vibrant milliner with his wide toothed grin. She knew she did not need to fear this place, but she need to know it. She let her pale feet touch the cold marble floor and she escaped the callous hospital.

She ran.

"Are, are you feeling better my Dear?" Tarrant asked as her encountered the blonde in the pristine hallways of Maroreal.

The lass turned around to face the vibrant lad. She smiled at him trying to remember his name. She knew that they were familiar, in fact, from what the White Queen told her, they were actually _courtiers_.

"A little bit. I am just trying to familiarize myself with Un-Underland again." She said trying to remember his name.

Tarrant knew her too well. He could read her eyes, her lips, her hair, her everything. He knew she didn't remember. He could see she was trying, she was trying so intently, but this only angered him.

How could Mirana to this to _his _lovely Alice? How could she endanger her, and cause her to be cursed with such a blasted, terrible anomaly? She was his and she couldn't even remember that! The poor girl was cursed forever to never remember him. He had to do something! Yes, something but what…

"I am sorry I don't remember your name..?" Alice asked trying to see if she could remember.

It hurt his heart. No, it shattered his heart. She could see the pain in his smile, she could feel it in his voice. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to see him that way.

"Tarrant..it's Tarrant"

"Right, Tarrant. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I am trying to remember I truly am." She could feel the tears burning at the corner of her eye. She reached out to him.

She didn't want to hurt him. She wanted to remember.

Tarrant could see the tears in her eyes. They were glistening, they were her thoughts, they were her forgotten memories. He could tell she was trying. He knew she was. He saw her reach out to him. That's when he pulled her into him.

They both could feel the spark. It ignited their two bodies like a shock of lightning. The hug was tight and intimate. She cried into his colorful shirt and she could smell him. The smell was familiar but unfamiliar, it was inviting but unwelcoming. It cried out but remained silent. It was…mercury.

She knew him, she knew that she knew him. She cried harder because she knew that he was someone very important in her life. Judging by the way he held her, she was just, if not more, important in his. He stroked her soft blonde ringlets.

He could smell her delicate sent of flowers and wonder. He could feel her crying her tiny body shaking under his own. Her tears wet his shirt, but he just grasped her harder. He wanted her. He wanted her memory, he wanted their tea parties, and riddles. He wanted to kiss her and be with her.

"I am sorry… if I could remember I would give anything to. I would want to remember anything we use to do together." She said between sobs.

THAT'S IT! He thought. They would recreate all of their memories. Their fondest memories and she would fall in love with him again. He was so giddy that he could jump and fudderwacken all the way home.

"My dear, you will remember."

Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter, knew what he was going to do. He would make Alice Kingsleigh fall in love with him, again.

**AN: Alright, so I never ask y'all to read my author's note and I was even nice enough to post it at the bottom. I would like to apologize a billion quadrillion a googolplex of time to all of you readers. I know you all probably hate me because I haven't posted in forever. I am so sorry! That's why I posted two chapters today! I would love for y'all to let me know what you think. You know. How the direction of the story is, plot, characters, text. Ect. It would be very wonderful to get your input! Once again I am so so so so so so soooooo sorry!:( I hope you still love me;) -MJ**


	6. Chapter 6: Nice to meet you!

**The Manic Melancholy of Mundane Marmoreal**

Chapter 6: Nice to Meet You

The metal clashed with fierce clangs as each man tried to counter his opponent's blow. There was a cross then another. Zander could feel the sharp stinging in his arm from where the knife plunged deep into his skin. The wound burned like the scorching Underland sun, but Zander would not relent. He would win and escort the Queen.

Mirana enjoyed watching these two men vie for her approval, however forced it may have been. She needed to see if the young man in front of her was noble and loyal. She watched as his muscular body lunged to deliver slice after slice. The monarch could tell that the poor lad was not making much headway with the man that trained him. Until, he found a hole in the armor. Zander retrieved the upper hand slowly delivering forceful strikes against his mentor. Lancelot lay in front of his trainee prepared to be obliterated.

He raised his sword…

**~.o.O.o.~**

Alice sat at the window seat of her chambers utterly confused. She felt out of place, lost almost. There were times when she closed her eyes she could see it. The home she left in London, her sister, her cat, her almost everything. Tears began to prick the young woman's eyes as old memories flooded into her mind. There was a pain in her chest. She wanted to remember why she was in this strange land that captivated her and confused her.

The young lass's thoughts were interrupted when a light knock grazed the door.

"Come in" the light murmur floated from her lips as she wiped the tears from her face.

It was him, the Hatter. The Milliner of Wonder he walked in with a manic grin upon his face and a gleam in his eye. She couldn't help but feel nervous when he came around her. He watched her with such intensity that it made her blush. The gaze was loving albeit, but it made the butterflies in her stomach intensify.

"My dear Alice, whatever is wrong?"

Tarrant ran over to his love with much haste. He grabbed her porcelain hands and gazed into her eyes. Those blue eyes sparkled with wonder and muchness. He could see it inside her, sitting like the mighty dragon awaiting to be awakened.

Alice quickly withdrew her hands from underneath the hatter's. She turned away not wanting to face the fascinating man in front of her. The spark she felt when he touched her was invigorating, but it frightened her it made her..uneasy.

"I'm…I'm sorry my dear I have quite forgotten that you aren't familiar that we have courted for a long while."

Alice turned back to face the man she disappointed. He looked dejected like someone told him he was not allowed to create those lovely creatures he calls hats. He still had the gleam in his eyes and when she turned to face him his face light up.

"No, I'm sorry it's just that sometimes you startle me. I'm not use to very much affection."

"It's quite alright! Well are you ready to go?"

She looked at the Milliner inquisitively.

"Well I suppose so."

Tarrant led Alice out the door walking by her side. She looked over to see his vibrant face once more. He gave her his famous wide toothed grin that made her stomach flip. She smiled back.

"I do say my dear I prefer it a lot more when you are smiling. Your face looks even more beautiful if that is possible."

Alice nodded and smiled to herself. Tarrant led her out the gates of Marmoreal and just before they took one step she gently tucked her hand into his.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Mirana heard the sword's metal clang against the floor. Zander held his hands up in a gesture that represented forfeit. The sword still vibrated against the cool marble and the loudest silence in the history of Marmoreal rang out. Zander slowly helped his commander up to his feet and the quickly tended to the wound that was now caked with blood.

"Your Majesty, I cannot kill this man. I am sorry I will not dispose of my honor and loyalty of this man for any of the riches in the world. My loyalties lie to my honor and morals first and your majesty and kingdom second. I hope you can forgive me, but I withdraw from your quest."

Lancelot tried to argure with the young man telling him not to forsake the opportunity the Queen has so generously bestowed upon him. The older man's grumbled were interrupted with the soft clap of the monarch.

Mirana stood with a grin upon her face. She knew he was the knight she would take on her journey. He was the man, the hero, that she needed. Zander walked towards the pleased woman with a bow.

She extended her pearly hand towards him which he grabbed in his larger hand. He bowed with it and kissed it slowly.

"Nice to meet you Sir Zander."

**~.o.O.o.~**

The two crossed the woodlands of Underland trekking to the Milliner's secret surprise. They walked as two separate beings but felt united as one. Their two heats beat in unison. Their blood flowing in their veins singing the same melodious song. A song of lovers, of friends, and of something that even Alice could not understand. The birds seemed to sing the same song serenading the one entity as they walked.

Step

Step

Step

Beat

Beat

Beat

She was comfortable, she felt whole. Neither of the two spoke. They did not feel the need to. The just listened to the sounds of the forest. The heard the bird's sweet song, and the same song that pulsed through their veins.

That was when they approached what looked like a very weathered tea table. There was an old windmill that made the odd scene become completely whole just like the steps and heartbeats the two shared.

"Wait here my dear and when I give the word you must come to the table."

She nodded waiting for the signal, but utterly confused at why the dear Hatter would have her wait.

The signal was given and Alice walked slowly over to the dingy tea table. There were four attendants with the inclusion of the Hatter. A small mouse, a manic hare, a grinning cat, and one very colourful, very handsome Hatter. They all stood with a blank expression on their faces and Alice approached.

"Hello?"

This seemed to break the group out of their stare. The Hatter stood from his seat and looked at the girl with an expression that took her breath away.

"Alice?"

She nodded not really knowing what was going on or how to respond.

"Why it's Alice! Do come it! We have been waiting for you! It's nice to _finally _meet you! I'm Tarrant Hightopp, but many people just call me the Mad Hatter."

**AN: Alright, So I know this story has been on hiatus for like hmmmm….forever! I apologize a billion times over! I have been so busy with school that I literally have no time for anything! I hope you like the new update and please please please review! I have a new direction for this story and TRUST ME when I say it will leave your mouth agape;)**


End file.
